familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wapello County, Iowa
; "Wa-pel-la the Prince, Musquakee Chief", from History of the Indian Tribes of North America.]] Wapello County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 35,625. The county seat is Ottumwa. The county was formed on February 17, 1843 and named for Wapello, a Meskwaki chief.Wapello County Wapello County is included in the Ottumwa, IA Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.0%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 34 * U.S. Highway 63 * Iowa Highway 16 * Iowa Highway 137 * Iowa Highway 149 Adjacent counties *Mahaska County (northwest) *Keokuk County (northeast) *Jefferson County (east) *Davis County (south) *Monroe County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 35,625 in the county, with a population density of . There were 16,098 housing units, of which 14,552 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 36,051 people, 14,784 households, and 9,801 families residing in the county. The population density was 84 people per square mile (32/km²). There were 15,873 housing units at an average density of 37 per square mile (14/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.28% White, 0.93% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.65% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.05% from other races, and 0.79% from two or more races. 2.22% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 14,784 households out of which 28.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.70% were married couples living together, 9.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.70% were non-families. 28.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county the population was spread out with 23.30% under the age of 18, 9.70% from 18 to 24, 26.00% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 17.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 94.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,188, and the median income for a family was $39,224. Males had a median income of $31,346 versus $21,286 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,500. About 9.40% of families and 13.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.00% of those under age 18 and 7.90% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Agency *Blakesburg *Chillicothe *Eddyville *Eldon *Kirkville *Ottumwa Unincorporated communities *Ashland *Bladensburg *Dahlonega *Dudley *Farson *Munterville *Phillips *Pickwick *Ottumwa Junction *Rutledge Townships *Adams *Agency *Cass *Center *Columbia *Competine *Dahlonega *Green *Highland *Keokuk *Pleasant *Polk *Richland *Washington Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Wapello County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Big 4 Fair Art Hall, located at the Wapello County Fairgrounds *Wapello County Courthouse *National Register of Historic Places listings in Wapello County, Iowa References External links *Official Wapello County website Category:Wapello County, Iowa Category:1843 establishments in Iowa Territory Category:Settlements established in 1843